draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy
At some point or another you secretly gathered information on a group of people or maybe one person. Maybe you were hired by a rival or political enemy, maybe you were searching for military information to help the opposing army, maybe you were trying to fulfill you own agenda, but regardless you are good at finding things and hiding your true self. You are used to living on the edge of danger, and doubly used to doubting people's intentions. Who did you spy for, yourself or some benefactor? Who or what did you spy on? What secrets did you uncover? Why did you stop, or did you? Skill Proficiencies: Stealth, Perception Tool Proficiencies: Disguise Kit, Thieves Tools Languages: One of your choice, you also know how to write in a special code that can only be read by people trained in deciphering it. Equipment: A dagger, a disguise kit, a small crumpled note with secrets you stole (could be battle plans, blackmail material, or coordinates to an unknown place) and a set of common clothes, and a small pouch with 15gp. Missionedit What were you looking for when you were spying? d6 Specialization 1 Coordinates to a hidden artifact. 2 Evidence of intrigue. 3 Battle plans. 4 Location of a particular person. 5 Blackmail material. 6 Trade secrets. Feature: Echo of the Great Gameedit Years of stealth and trickery have taught you how to not draw attention to yourself. The way you walk, talk and move are deliberately forgettable, and utterly unextraordinary. No one can remember your face nor any features about you, unless they actively make an effort to do so. Suggested Characteristicsedit d8 Personality Trait 1 I always have an aloof smile plastered on my face, no matter the situation. 2 I am uncomfortable in open spaces, where I'm too exposed. 3 I change my attitude and personality to blend in with the people around me. 4 I always check the escape routes of every building I enter. 5 I have trouble trusting people, especially those closest to me. 6 I have a habit of listening in on the conversations of others. 7 I prefer not to talk unless it's necessary. 8 I write anything I think is important in code. d6 Ideal 1 Exposure: The evils of the world must be exposed. (Good) 2 Blackmail: Ooh, isn't this a dirty secret... Shame if it fell into the wrong hands, mine. (Evil) 3 Contract: The information is bound to the person who hires me, no one else may see it. (Lawful) 4 The Game: If this came out to the public... That noble would be done for... That one too... Oh what fun! (Chaotic) 5 Self: The information is good, coming out alive better, the coin I'll get from this, totally worth it. (Neutral) 6 Knowledge: He knows something, and I need to know it too. (Any) d6 Bond 1 I fell in love with someone I was spying on. 2 I had some colleagues in a spy ring I used to be a part of that I trade information with from time to time. 3 I have secrets that I've uncovered that should never see the light of day. 4 What of my friends was hanged for treason. My helplessness to aid him still haunts me today. 5 A good person was ruined with information I gathered on him. I am trying to atone. 6 A servant in a castle saw me spying on her lord. I fled and hope I will never have to see her face again. d6 Flaw 1 I have no problem with betraying people who trust me. 2 Some people want to kill me, to make sure I never tell a secret they'd rather have untold. 3 I've worn so many disguises, I've lost sight of who I truly am. 4 I never share secrets with anyone. 5 I don't save people who can't save themselves. The Game is harsh and the stupid and flamboyant tend to die the first. 6 I never forget an insult, and I bide my time for revenge.